


contando

by Granadina



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale, Post-Prison
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granadina/pseuds/Granadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike está en la Correccional de Danbury por exactamente un año, siete meses y dos días.<br/>Mantiene la cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [counting on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255822) by [smartalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/pseuds/smartalli). 



> Notas de Autor: Aunque Suits decidirá aumentar el drama, en realidad la Correcional de Danbury es una prisión de baja seguridad, y Mike enfrentará poco peligro allí. Es donde envían a los criminales no violentos de un status social alto, y es apodada como una Prisión de Campo por lo sencillo que es cumplir tu condena allí a diferencia de en otras prisiones. Así que fui por más autenticidad de la que seguramente verán en televisión.
> 
> Notas de Traductor: smartalli o crazyassmurdererwall en tumblr me dio permiso para poder traducir esta bella historia a español, y a pesar de que inicié traduciéndola a buen ritmo, me llevó un mes poder terminarla, obligaciones de la vida real (lol).
> 
> smartalli thank you very much for letting me translate this story!!

Mike está en la Correccional de Danbury por exactamente un año, siete meses y dos días.

Mantiene la cuenta.

Rachel le visita las primeras veces que tiene permitido, pero Mike puede notar que ella no quiere estar allí. No puede culparle por eso: él tampoco quiere estar allí. Pero la alternativa es delatar a Harvey o ir a prisión, así que realmente no hay otra opción.

Su incomodidad aumenta cada vez que viene, y a Mike le duele (aunque no lo demuestra) cada vez que se remueve nerviosa, cada vez que sus ojos se posan en los guardias, en los otros prisioneros y sus familias, como si estuviera esperando a que se diera alguna amenaza. Como si estuviera buscando una forma de salir. Tampoco le culpa por eso.

No es realmente una sorpresa cuando le deja de visitar.

Aunque le llama, unas veces a la semana, cada semana. Y ella siempre contesta sus llamadas. No hablan para nada sobre la prisión - más que nada sobre cómo está Rachel, a que lugares nuevos ha ido, sus amigos, su familia. Así es por unos meses antes de que las llamadas sea más y más cortas - no cuesta nada darse cuenta de que esta clase de distancia entre los dos es muy amplia como para poder cubrirla. Mike le llama una última vez para decirle que no cree que deban seguir haciendo esto, y se queda de pie en silencio mientras ella le reclama, mientras le llama un cobarde, mientras llora y le pregunta cómo puede hacerle esto a ella, a su familia. Mike no dice nada en respuesta. De todas formas eso no es lo que ella quiere. Y Mike sabe que él no es lo que ella realmente quiere - o necesita - desde hace mucho.

Jenny le visita algunas veces - más o menos cada cuatro meses. Está gratamente sorprendido al verle cuando entra en la sala de visitas ese primer domingo, el rostro de ella brillando cuando le ve como si un rayo de sol le iluminara el rostro. La distancia y el tiempo son difíciles para ella como para hacer el viaje con más frecuencia, y ella se disculpa cada vez por eso, pero Mike no le da importancia. Le pregunta cómo está ella, y comparten una bolsa de M&Ms de la máquina expendedora mientras ella le cuenta las últimas noticias de su vida y él las suyas. No había notado lo mucho que la había extrañado hasta que la tuvo de vuelta, de regreso en su vida, confiándole sobre el chico por el que tiene un vergonzoso enamoramiento, con sonrisa conspiradora, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Harvey le visita cada semana, cada sábado, a la misma hora. Nunca menciona la distancia, o el tiempo y la única vez que Mike lo hace, Harvey casi se enoja con Mike por eso.

Mike nunca vuelve a tocar el tema.

Hablan sobre todo, y nada, y algunas veces es fácil olvidar el donde está, el por qué sólo puede ver a Harvey unas pocas horas a la semana. Harvey lo hace fácil. Pero pequeños detalles salen a la luz - una película que Harvey ha visto pero Mike no, la mención de una caso del cual Mike nunca ha visto el expediente - y le regresa los pies a la tierra. Mike tiene el presentimiento de que Harvey es el responsable de Jenny, si es que su falta de sorpresa por su primera visita dice algo. Mike no lee a las personas como Harvey lo hace, pero él puede leer a Harvey como nadie más. Es su medalla de honor. Harvey querría darle esto, querría hacerle sentir que no está solo, que tiene mucho más que sólo a Harvey. Y él habría sabido que Rachel no iba a quedarse con Mike tanto tiempo.

Ha estado intentando decirle sobre Rachel ya por un buen tiempo, pero Mike simplemente no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Lo único que Harvey no pregunta es que planea hacer Mike cuando su condena termine, cuando consiga dejarla atrás. No puede volver a ser un abogado, ambos saben eso, pero ninguno de los dos quiere decirlo. Y si ambos se mantienen dentro de esa burbuja, quizás la decisión nunca tendrá que hacerse. Quizás ninguno de los dos tendrá que aceptar la realidad que está frente a ellos.

Aun así, Mike decía en serio cuando dijo que no cambiaría lo que hizo por nada. Y él sabe que Harvey también lo decía en serio.

A los cuatro meses, Harvey le dice que Rachel está con alguien más. Mike no está sorprendido, pero está sorprendido de sentir casi nada, sólo alivio por otra farsa concluida. Harvey le mira intensamente, con cuidado, pero Mike sólo sonríe, roba un Skittle del paquete que Harvey ha estado cuidando celosamente y le pregunta como le va a los Yankees.

Llama a Harvey en los días en que no le visita, cuatro… quizás cinco veces a la semana. Harvey siempre suena relajado, agradecido de que Mike haya llamado, y le provoca querer acercar más el teléfono y de alguna forma cercarse más a Harvey. Algunas veces no hablan. Harvey pondrá a reproducir un vinil y colocará el teléfono a un lado de la bocina y Mike cerrará sus ojos y escuchará y, por un momento, se sentirá en casa.

Aun así, de las ciento sesenta y ocho horas que Mike tiene cada semana, solo tres de ellas, a lo mucho, pertenecen a Harvey.

El resto del tiempo, Mike está solo.

* * *

La prisión es más tranquila de lo que Mike había sospechado. Hay demasiado tiempo para estar contigo mismo, o la verdad, no hay alternativa más que estar solo contigo mismo. Consigue soportarlo. Se presenta en su trabajo asignado, se presenta a las cenas, se presenta para cada censo. Se vuelve un experto en la rutina.

La cuenta de Mike en la prisión tiene más dinero del que podría gastar, y Harvey le envía cajas de libros de bolsillo cada semana, llenas de títulos que Mike recuerda haber mencionado de pasada a Harvey, o títulos que Harvey cree que podrían gustarle. Cada vez que el guardia se lo da, hay una broma sobre lo atento que es su novio, Mike nunca lo corrige.

(Mike está agradecido, pero desearía que Harvey dejara de intentar disculparse por algo por lo que Mike jamás le culparía.)

Aprende ruso, luego japonés, luego francés, luego español, luego sueco. Practica los nuevos idiomas con los guardias y otros prisioneros. Los guardias se le quedan viendo. Los otros prisioneros mayormente le miran divertidos. Lee cada libro que Harvey le envía y luego lo regala a quien lo quiera. Toma clases de arte y clases de música. Toca una decente Claire de Lune, pero todo lo que dibuja de alguna forma termina pareciendo una alcachofa. Excepto sus alcachofas.

Gasta un montón del dinero de Harvey de la cuenta de la prisión en papel, sobres, plumas y estampillas. Escribe cartas. Demasiadas. Algunas las envía. Otras no.

Primero le escribe una carta su abuela, porque se siente como algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Se disculpa - un montón - y le agradece - probablemente no lo suficiente. Hay muchas cosas que nunca consiguió decirle, cosas que cuando era joven creyó que tendría siempre el tiempo para decirlas. Odia pensar que le ha decepcionado. Le envía la carta, aun y cuando sabe que jamás la recibirá.

Le escribe una carta a Trevor. Son diez páginas, por delante y atrás, y las rompe cuando termina. No necesita enviarla.

Nunca considera enviarle una a Rachel.

Le envía una carta a Jenny una vez al mes y le cuenta historias, bromas, frases extrañas en los idiomas que está aprendiendo. Ella siempre le responde. En su primera carta, le envía una selfie que tomo de ambos con su celular hace años. En su segunda carta, le envía una foto que tomo de Mike y Harvey.

Pierde la cuenta de cuantas cartas le envía a Harvey, o de lo que dicen. Todo, piensa. Y nada. Las cartas de Harvey siempre tienen alguna historia que nunca le dijo antes a Mike, sobre su infancia, sobre su primer año como abogado, sobre su padre, sobre Marcus. Pero hay otras palabras, preciosas palabras que Mike teme haber imaginado, no importa lo tan claras que estén escritas con los inconfundibles y ordenados garabatos de Harvey.

No hace amigos, y no intenta hacerlo. Hay un chico que viene a la prisión unas veces a la semana con el que Mike se lleva bien, pero con el que mantiene a consciencia su distancia. Su nombre es Luke, y es un estudiante de leyes en Yale, y Mike está seguro de que si se hubiera conocido de otra forma, en algún otro lugar, se habrían vuelto fácilmente amigos. Pero se conocieron aquí, y la prisión no es lugar donde iniciar ninguna buena, saludable y duradera amistad.

Los guardias no son sus amigos, los otros prisioneros no son sus amigos, y Mike no intenta convencerse de lo contrario. Parece que es mutuo.

Los días pasan lentamente y Mike soporta su condena, sigue la corriente, hace lo que se supone que tiene que hacer. Pinta aguacates que parecen alcachofas y mejora un poco en el piano y lee nuevamente las cartas, y cada día está más cerca de Manhattan y un poco más lejos de Connecticut. Por las noches, tras el apagar de las luces, se acuesta en la cama y empieza a hacer planes para el resto de su vida. Mientras los planes comienzan a tomar forma en su cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mike siente esperanza.

Mike está la correccional de Danbury por exactamente un año, siete meses y dos días. Mantiene la cuenta.

* * *

 Sale antes por buen comportamiento. Se lleva con él las fotografías, y las cartas de Harvey y Jenny, y regala todo lo demás. Se coloca nuevamente el traje con el que llegó, como alguna clase de caminata de la vergüenza de dos años. Ya no le queda bien.

El guardia le da todos sus objetos personales que traía consigo cuando entró en la prisión, y se sienta raro tener de vuelta su billetera, el pedazo de chicle que tenía en su bolsillo, las llaves que ya no abren ninguna puerta donde sea bienvenido, excepto una. El guardia abre la puerta, le apura que salga a la luz, y le dice que nunca quiere volverlo a ver.

El sentimiento es mutuo.

Harvey está esperando en frente justo donde Mike le dejó la última vez, manos en sus bolsillos y tobillos cruzados mientras se apoya en el carro. Exactamente donde esperaba encontrarle. Cuando Mike sale por la puerta, Harvey se impulsa del carro y le encuentra a medio camino, riendo suavemente ante los pelos que Mike está intentando hacer pasar por barba.

“¿Te gusta?”

Harvey pasa sus dedos a través de, acariciando gentilmente con su pulgar la barbilla de Mike y luego desliza su mano hacia la nuca de Mike para atraerlo en un fuerte abrazo. Mike se funde en él.

“Es ridícula.”

Las cosas de Mike están en la oficina que Harvey tiene en su casa, apiladas ordenadamente en una esquina, los restos de su vida pasada. Harvey vendió su apartamento por él meses atrás, y Mike le dio instrucciones para que le diera todos los muebles a Rachel si es que ella los quería. Él no podía conservarlos, ninguno de ellos, no si quería seguir adelante. No queda mucho, y Mike siente una punzada por lo insustancial que sigue siendo su vida, aun después de estos años. Está como al inicio. Y a decir verdad se siente un poco extraño estar allí ahora, en medio de la sala de Harvey. Ya no está acostumbrado a esta allí.

Sigue creyendo que un guardia saldrá por la puerta y lo llevara de nuevo a su celda.

“¿Cerveza?”

Mike la toma agradecido y la bebe. Ha extrañado la cerveza.

Harvey coloca un vinil en el reproductor y Mike deambula por todo el apartamento de Harvey, tratando de orientarse. Harvey no ha cambiado nada, y eso ayuda.

No. Eso no es exactamente cierto. Mucho de ello - la mayoría, a decir verdad - es lo mismo, pero algunas cosas han sido agregadas, incluyendo el panda de la abuela, ahora colgando en un prominente espacio en la pared, una pintura de Mike y su abuela colocada justo debajo. Traga el nudo en su garganta.

“Harvey.”

“Encaja allí, ¿no lo crees?”

Se voltea y Harvey sonríe, se inclina y le besa.

No hay manos acariciando, no hay fuertes abrazos, aun así Mike se siente más cerca de Harvey, más de lo que ha estado. Incluso aunque sea la primera vez, no se siente como tal, sino como uno de los miles de besos que han compartido desde que se conocieron.

“Tienes una copia de _La Propuesta_ en tu colección de DVD.”

Harvey se mofa, su aliento sintiéndose sobre los labios de Mike. “Esa es tu copia. Yo jamás tendría esa película.”

“ _Por favor_. ¿Un chico enamorándose de su jefe? Te encanta.”

“Bueno, la evidencia está justo frente a mí, ¿no?”

“Sí,” suspira Mike mientras Harvey le sonríe. “Me besaste.”

“Lo hice. Deberíamos hablar.”

Mike asiente. “Lo haremos.”

Mike se ducha mientras Harvey empieza a preparar la cena, y pierde el sentido del tiempo mientras está de pie bajo el agua, manos sobre la pared, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Puede notar que es esto, más que nada, lo que le hace sentir libre.

Cuando sale de la ducha se encuentra con Harvey en la cocina, cortando unos tomates. Mike toma asiento en silencio sobre uno de los bancos que queda frente a él. Harvey levanta la mirada y sonríe, su mirada apreciando un rato la camisa de Mike - una de Harvey.

“Lo que escribiste en tus cartas… lo decías en serio.”

“Cada palabra. Estoy más que dispuesto.”

“No puedo ser un abogado de nuevo.”

Es la primera vez que alguno de los dos lo dice en voz alta, y se siente como quitarse un peso de encima. El suspiro de Harvey le dice a Mike que él opina lo mismo.

“No, no puedes. Pero eso no cambia nada, no para nosotros. No tienes que ser nada que no quieras ser.”

“¿Te estás ofreciendo a ser mi _suggar daddy_?”

Coloca un plato de ensalada sobre la mesa frente a Mike, tendiéndole un tenedor. “Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de escoger tu propia vida. Lo que quieras hacer, estoy aquí.”

Es algo que Mike jamás ha tenido - la oportunidad de ser lo que sea o quien sea que quiera. No es algo que la mayoría de los niños que empiezan su vida como él tienen. Es más, Mike ha estado caminando sobre una cuerda floja, incluso antes de conocer a Harvey. Siempre estaba a un paso de fallar y decepcionar a todos los que conocía. Pero ahora tiene algo seguro - no importa lo que haga, no importa lo que decida, no importa. Incluso si falla, jamás estará cerca de tocar nuevamente fondo.

Harvey se sienta en el banco junto a él, mueve el asiento así sus piernas se están tocando y coloca su mano sobre la rodilla de Mike mientras corta un pedazo de tomate. “Sabes, podrías hacer casi todo.”

“No todo. No hay exactamente una larga fila de personas que quieran contratar a un ex convicto.”

“Entonces no trabajes para alguien, trabaja para ti. O vuelve a la escuela. No dejes que nadie empiece una conversación que tú no quieras tener.”

El temporizador del horno suena y Harvey se levanta, retira el plato del horno. Huele increíble, sea lo que sea. Algo italiano.

“De todas formas, eso no es a lo que me refiero.”

“¿No?”

“Tienes que saber lo increíble que eres.”

Mike traga el nudo en su garganta. “¿Qué significa esto para ti, Harvey? ¿Yo en tu vida?”

Harvey levanta la mirada y dice, con un tono de advertencia en su voz, “ _Mike-“_

“No, necesitamos hablar de esto. No podemos ignorarlo. Sigues siendo un abogado, uno importante. Todavía tienes cenas con clientes y…”

“¿Y? No estoy avergonzado de ti. Punto.”

“Se tienen expectaciones debido a tu posición. Ambos lo sabemos. ¿Qué tal si un cliente no quiere nada contigo cuando se entere sobre mí, sobre nosotros?”

“Entonces no valen la pena.”

“Harvey-”

“No voy a sacrificarte por _nada_ otra vez.” Termina de preparar los platos y los trae a la mesa, colocando uno frente a Mike. Permanece de pie, tan cerca de Mike que Mike puede sentir el suave roce de la camisa de Harvey sobre sus brazos cuando Harvey exhala. Mike levanta la mirada y la deja sobre la de Harvey, quien le mira fijamente. “Soy un gran abogado, pero sólo es un trabajo, Mike. Tú eres más importante que un trabajo.”

Mike asiente, acepta el beso de Harvey cuando sus labios se presionan suavemente contra los de Mike. Se termina rápidamente, y es tan cómodo, tan familiar, que el estómago de Mike se encoge.

Harvey toma su asiento de nuevo y coloca una mano sobre la pierna de Mike mientras corta el pollo parmesano de su plato con la otra. Mike se pregunta si le mataba a Harvey tanto como a él el estar juntos en la sala de visitas cada domingo por dos años y no ser capaz de tocarse. De estar tan cerca. Harvey corta el pollo con un lado de su tenedor y Mike voltea su cuerpo, quedando así sus rodillas contra la pierna de Harvey. Se inclina hacia adelante y presiona su nariz contra el hombro de Harvey, cierra sus ojos y respira.

Está agotado, y le toma un poco por sorpresa.

Voltea su rostro, deja su mejilla en el hombro de Harvey, y murmura, “-o siento.”

Harvey le da un gentil apretón a la pierna de Mike y dice, “Por dos años estuviste constantemente ocupado en vigilar tu espalda. Tu cerebro acaba de notar que no necesitas hacerlo más. No me sorprende que estés cansado.”

“Un año, siete meses, dos días.”

Mantuvo la cuenta.

El aliento de Harvey es suave contra su frente. “Lo sé.”

Tal vez Harvey mantuvo la cuenta también.

El estómago de Mike gruñe y Harvey deja salir una risa. “Probablemente deberías prestarle atención a tu estómago.”

Mike refunfuña su estar de acuerdo y levanta la cabeza del hombro de Harvey (aun y cuando es el lugar más cómodo donde ha colocado su cabeza) y corta el pollo parmesano. Es muy, muy bueno, y antes de notarlo, se lo ha acabado. Mira el plato de Harvey, donde sólo queda la mitad, y Harvey deja salir otra risa y se levanta para volver a llenar el plato de Mike.

“Qué bueno que te haya gustado.”

“No sabía que podías cocinar.”

Harvey tararea. “Deberías probar mis waffles.”

“¿Cambian la vida?”

“Puedes decidirlo tú mismo por la mañana.”

* * *

 

Se quedan dentro todo el fin de semana. Harvey hace algunas más comidas sorprendentes, y miran películas y televisión y se besan. Duermen y Harvey mantiene su celular apagado, y se siente como un lujo pero también un derecho, algo que Mike y Harvey se han ganado desde hace mucho.

Aun así, la burbuja no puede durar mucho tiempo, y se rompe el lunes por la mañana cuando Mike se despierta para encontrar a Harvey sentando en la cama junto a la cadera de Mike, vestido para el trabajo, a excepción del saco.

“Buenos días.”

Mike alcanza y acaricia la corbata de Harvey con sus dedos. No conoce esta corbata. Nunca la ha visto antes. Y es algo tan estúpido como para fijarse en ello, pero hace que algo dentro de él hormiguee y duela. Su mano se aleja y Harvey le sonríe, sorprendido. Probablemente tiene justo ahora algún épico peinado de recién levantado.

“Hay café en la cocina.” Mike tararea su agradecimiento y Harvey tiende un iPhone para que Mike lo agarre. “Solo puse mi número. Y el de Jenny.”

Mike asiente y voltea el teléfono en su mano. Entiende lo que Harvey no está diciendo: que a quien sea que Mike invite a su nueva vida, a sus vidas, depende de él. Lo aprecia. Aprecia que Harvey lo conozca.

“Derrochaste dinero. Elegante.”

“No debería llegar tan tarde esta noche. Traeré la cena a casa. ¿Alguna petición?”

Mike se encoge de hombros, coloca el teléfono a un lado, se incorpora y besa a Harvey. Puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harvey en sus dedos, borboteando a través de su camisa, y resiste el querer desfajar la camisa de Harvey, y deslizar su mano debajo de la camisa para tocar su piel. Harvey no tiene tales reparos y Mike siente una mano fría deslizándose sobre su cálida espalda, su camisa deslizándose para exponerle al fresco aire de la mañana.

Se pregunta por un momento que pasará cuando Harvey vaya hoy al trabajo, y entonces se da cuenta que probablemente ya sabe la respuesta: nada. Harvey no actuará diferente, y ya que su vida personal siempre ha sido su asunto y de nadie más - a pesar de que lo que Donna pueda creer - nadie sabrá que ha cambiado. Pero más que eso, a nadie le importará. Mike ya no es parte de sus vidas. Es una mancha, una letra escarlata de la que están más que felices de enterrar, de olvidar.

Es una lección. Solía ser tan importante, y ahora es nada para ellos.

Después de que Harvey se va - un poco a regañadientes, Mike nota feliz - Mike toma el teléfono y manda un texto a Jenny.

**¿Estás trabajado hoy?**

_¿El día después de que saliste de prisión?_

_De ninguna manera._

_Pedí el día libre tan pronto me enteré._

_Toda tuya._

* * *

Mike está acostado en el sofá de Jenny, piernas sobre el banquillo enfrente de él, plato de huevo y pan tostado balanceándose sobre su estómago. No es la posición más cómoda, mucho menos para comer, y Jenny le dice lo mismo mientras mueve la mano sobre su rostro, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sienta y toma el vaso.

Ella se sienta cruzada de piernas en el sofá, mirándole, su propio plato en su mano.

“Es bueno verte en algo más que la mezclilla cambray.”

“No es mi estilo, ¿huh?”

“Los uniformes de prisión no debería ser el estilo de nadie.

“Buen punto.”

Ella le mira un minuto, entonces pregunta, “¿Qué pasa?”

“Es… estoy empezando todo de nuevo. Y parece que eso es todo lo que hago.”

“Eso no es cierto.”

“Nada en mi vida ha durado lo suficiente.”

Ella pone el plato a un lado, y se inclina hacia él, sujetando la rodilla de Mike con su mano. “Y quizás lo que decidas tampoco vaya a durar. Pero no puedes pensar en eso. Quizás esta vez dure. Tienes una ventaja esta vez: tienes a Harvey.”

“Tuve a Harvey antes. Eso no impidió que terminara.”

“No, lo tuviste como un jefe. Ahora lo tienes a él como pareja. Es muy diferente."

Ella tiene razón, es cierto.

“Así que ¿tienes algunas ideas?”

Él asiente. “Sí, algunas.”

Ella asiente en respuesta y y el raspar de su tenedor sobre el plato es alto en su, cualquier otro tiempo, silenciosos apartamento.

“Bueno déjame saber si hay algo que pueda hacer. Si es que puedo ayudar.”

“Jenny, ya has hecho mucho por mí.”

“Eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer más, si lo necesitas.”

Él no está muy seguro que hizo para merecerla.

* * *

Central Park es hermoso al mediodía. Solía saber eso, pero se siente como si lo hubiera olvidado, y tiene que volver a saberlo.

No lo piensa, sólo pone el lente frente a sus ojos y empieza a tomar fotos. Deja que sus instintos lo guíen, cambiando de película a digital cuando está tomando la última foto en una Leica vintage, saca una cámara polaroid de su mochila cuando ve algunas personas broncearse aprovechando algunos de los últimos cálidos rayos del sol de verano.

Ha tenido esta cámara por años, algunas de ellas regalos - la polaroid: de la abuela - algunas de ellas compradas en subastas en línea o tiendas de segunda mano o ventas de jardín. Una la encontró en la basura.

Mike siempre ha estado interesado en la fotografía, pero siempre creyó que era sólo algo que tendría que hacer en su tiempo libre, y parecía nunca tener mucho de eso, no antes cuando estaba apurado por conseguir cubrir la renta y no después cuando estaba ansioso por enorgullecer a Harvey. Pero ahora no. Ahora, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pasa unas horas en el parque, compra un hot dog, y se toma su tiempo para regresar a casa. Está a sólo unas cuadras y disfruta el pasear por las calles del Upper West Side. Piensa que quizás mañana irá a Brooklyn, o Chelsea o Greenwich Village, pasear y volver a conocer la ciudad. Ha perdido contacto con ella y su gente, sus edificios y sus calles. Piensa que es tiempo de que la conozca como es ahora.

Descarga las imágenes digitales que tomó, y sigue viéndolas cuando Harvey entra por la puerta principal con hamburguesas como cena. El estómago de Mike gruñe agradecido.

“¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?” Harvey esta callado, y Mike se levanta, y le sigue a la cocina. Se inclina sobre la mesa, le mira sacar la cátsup del refrigerador. “Puedes hablar de ello, sabes.”

“Gracias por el permiso.”

“Harvey-”

Él se voltea. “No hay nada de qué hablar, nada que no sepas ya. No te estoy ocultando nada, a menos que estés muriendo por escuchar sobre las doscientas páginas de los estatutos de Manufacturera Hunter que tuve que revisar hoy.”

“¿Qué le paso a tu colega?”

“Nada paso. Sólo que él no es tu, y Jessica necesitaba el trabajo rápido.”

“No he sido tu colega por un buen tiempo.”

“Créeme, lo sé.”

Mike abre el contenedor plástico que tiene las papas fritas y los aros de cebolla, y acepta el simple beso que Harvey le da cuando se para a un lado de él.

“¿Esperabas que alguien supiera? ¿Qué preguntara?”

La voz de Harvey es casi amable, y Mike esta avergonzado de que sí, quería importarles, incluso aunque sabe que no. No debería doler, pero de alguna forma lo hace. No puede admitirle eso a Harvey, o decirlo en voz alta. No importa el que él ya lo sepa.

Harvey va a cambiarse y Mike agarra dos cervezas. “Oye, entonces, quiero colocar una habitación negra en el condo. ¿Puedo hacer eso?”

La respuesta de Harvey es amortiguada por la camisa que se está poniendo mientras sale de la habitación. Mike le pide que repita lo que dijo, tendiéndole la cerveza abierta. “Fotografía... ¿eso es?”

“Eso es lo que voy a hacer.”

“De acuerdo… haremos tu habitación negra.”

“¿Quieres ver algunas de las fotografías que tomé hoy?”

“Claro.”

Se sientan frente a la mesa y Mike le pasa su pequeño paquete de polaroids y su laptop después de haber juntado las fotografías y entonces se sienta, mordisqueando nerviosamente algunas papas fritas mientras mira el rostro de Harvey. Sería una cosa si algún extraño de la calle pensara que su trabajo es mierda, pero si Harvey lo hace… bueno, Mike cree que eso quizás hiera lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar una cicatriz.

Es ridículo sentirse de esa forma, ya que jamás le ha mostrado a Harvey ninguna de sus fotografías antes, ya que hoy es el primer día donde esto es serio. Pero en este punto sigue siendo todavía una frágil aspiración, y Harvey es la única persona con más influencia en la vida de Mike. Si Harvey piensa que las fotografías de Mike son decentes, sabe que sus esperanzas se desaparecerán, y tendrá que encontrar algo más. Pero hoy  se sintió centrado en las calles de Manhattan, el peso de la cámara se sintió bien en su mano. Le gusto la forma en que las personas le miraban, justo a través de las lentes, como si no tuvieran miedo de entregarle sus almas por un simple momento pasajero. No quiere alejarse de eso.

“¿Quién es ella?”

Harvey voltea la computadora y en la pantalla Mike puede ver una de las ultimas fotografías que tomo hoy - Katie.

_Una adolescente con pantalones rasgados y una playera de los Ramones con un piercing en el labio y tatuajes hechos con Sharpie, mira justo a través de la cámara de Mike, desafiante, como si le estuviera diciendo al mundo, **Joder, que aún sigo aquí.**_

“Katie. La luz se veía asombrosas detrás de ella - le daba esta aura, así que le pregunté si le podía tomar una fotografía.”

“¿Cuánto se negó?”

“No tanto como tú lo habrías hecho.” Los labios de Harvey se mueven un poco, pero no lo niega, y voltea de regreso la laptop y devuelve su atención a la pantalla, viendo más fotografías de Mike. “Te habría encantado. Era como una boxeadora.” Harvey alza la mirada. “Directa, arrogante, pero con sus puños en alto… siempre lista para protegerse el rostro del próximo golpe.”

“Suena como mi tipo de chica.” Mike tararea y agarra su hamburguesa,  le da un mordisco. Puede verlos llevarse bien, llevándose la contra y haciéndole pasar al otro un mal rato. Había reconocido algo de Harvey en Katie. Quizás es por eso que se sintió atraído hacia ella. “Hoy tuviste un buen día.”

Mike levanta la mirada y asiente, y por la forma en que las arrugas en la frente de Harvey se aplacan y desaparecen, cree que Harvey quizás este aliviado de oír eso. “Lo tuve.”

Harvey ahora tiene las polaroids en sus manos, la computadora colocada a un lado, y deja un par de ellas en la mesa frente a Mike. “¿Fareed?”

Fareed es el mejor vendedor de hot dogs en Nueva York, o eso asegura Harvey. Mike piensa que una vez que has probado un hot dog de dudosa procedencia ya lo has probado todo, pero entiende porque Harvey piensa lo contrario. Comprar un hot dog de Fareed es menos sobre el hot dog y más sobre Fareed. Éste lleva el sol consigo, y eso aparece en las polaroids de Mike.

_Una, sonriendo directamente a la cámara de Mike como si Mike fuera la única apersona que Fareed quisiera ver ese día, la otra, cabeza echada hacia atrás con una explosiva carcajada. Si una fotografía pudiera reír, ésta la hace._

“Así que el día uno fue un éxito.”

Mie sonríe, sonrisa ocultada en la comida, y asiente. Había sido sólo una idea, algo que había estado pensando por un largo tiempo, y era sólo un día, pero Mike tenía un buen presentimiento de que esta vez esto durará. Esta vez no tendrá por qué preocuparse sobre triunfar en algo, sólo para ver que se lo arrebaten. Pensar en la última vez que pasó, pensar en lo que perdió, hace que su estómago duela y se encoja.

Le hace pensar en Harvey, y en todo lo que él también perdió.

“Trabajar contigo fue increíble. Cambió mi vida. Y odio que no va a suceder de nuevo.”

Harvey baja la mirada a las fotografías en la mesa, las mueve suavemente con sus dedos, y entonces mira a Mike. “No estaría seguro de eso todavía.”

* * *

Mike camina por Greenwich Village, por Harlem, por el Soho, se pasea y se pierde en la ciudad que ama. Harvey le sorprende al transformar la segunda habitación en un cuarto oscuro, e invierte más tiempo del que probablemente nota arreglándolo. Cada día conoce a alguien nuevo en la calle con una historia que contar, y cada día toma sus fotografías y espera hacerles justicia. Cada noche deja las fotos a la vista para que Harvey las vea, las tome gentilmente en sus manos, y cada noche Mike espera por Harvey para que escoja la más interesante, para que pregunte quienes son.

“David. Perdió su brazo izquierdo en Iraq, y cuando regresó a casa, su prometida lo había dejado por alguien más.”

_El pitbull de David, se había sentado allí pacientemente, sonriendo y jadeando a la cámara mientras Mike tomaba su fotografía, su correa roja sujetada firmemente por la mano de su dueño. David había mirado a través de la cámara, casi como si estuviera buscando algo, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta a algo del otro lado._

“María. Siempre quiso ser bailarina cuando niña, pero sus padres no podían costearlo. Toma cuatro clases a la semana. Su maestro de ballet dice que tiene pies asombrosos.”

_María es una señora, a la mitad o final de sus 40 años, pero su sonrisa radiante le hace lucir fácilmente diez año más joven. Su cadera está inclinada, su bolso está colgando de su hombro, y su botella de agua se balancea en sus dedos. Está sudorosa y sonrojada y feliz._

Los dedos de los pies de Mike se retraen bajo la pierna de Harvey y éste sujeta los pies de Mike, los coloca sobre su regazo. Toma un pie en sus manos y frota su pulgar en el arco, frotando de arriba abajo el talón, masajeando los dedos. Mike reclina su cabeza y gime.

Harvey masajea su pie por unos minutos antes de tomar el otro pie. Levanta la mirada y dice, “Hay una cena con un cliente en unos días a la que quiero llevarte.”

Los ojos de Mike se abren repentinamente y levanta su cabeza para mirar Harvey. Mike sólo… no está seguro. No quiere decepcionar a Harvey, pero no está seguro de que sea una buena idea.

“No tienes que ir, pero quisiera que fueras. Quiero presumirte. Y creo que te agradarán este cliente y su esposa. Pero si no quieres ir, no te forzaré.”

“¿Quieres presumirme?”

“Estoy orgulloso de ti. Estoy orgulloso de estar contigo.”

Mike desliza sus pies del agarre de Harvey, se apoya en sus rodillas y se acomoda sobre el regazo de Harvey. Coloca sus manos en el respaldo del sillón a cada lado del rostro de Harvey y las manos de Harvey se colocan en la cadera de Mike. Baja la mirada y dice, “Okay,” antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

“Gracias.”

Intercambian besos lentos y flojos durante unos minutos, una de las manos de Harvey subiendo para sostener la cabeza de Mike, pero rápidamente se intensifican, y Mike se aleja para quitarse la camisa. Él todavía no ha iniciado nada más allá de besos, y tampoco Harvey. Mayormente se han estado besuqueando como adolescentes. Lo que está pasando ahora es enteramente un territorio nuevo, pero un territorio con el que Harvey está cómodo, juzgando por lo rápido que se quita su propia camisa. Los labios de Harvey se mueven hacia la garganta de Mike y sus manos a las caderas de Mike, y alienta cada movimiento del cuerpo de Mike contra el suyo. El estómago de Mike se encoge y su corazón late acelerado y su mente recita _estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de estar contigo_ una y otra vez.

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de estar contigo, estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de estar contigo, estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de estar contigo._

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de estar contigo._

* * *

“Te traje algo.”

Mike levanta la mirada de la tabla de cortar que tiene en frente, baja el cuchillo que estaba usando para poner mayonesa en el pan tostado. Harvey es un cocinero más talentoso que Mike, pero Mike está aprendiendo y ahora hace más de la mitad de sus comidas. El trabajo de Mike es mucho más flexible, y de todas formas, Mike disfruta la mirada en el rostro de Harvey cuando éste le da una mordida a algo bueno, a algo que Mike preparó para él.

“¿Sí? ¿Es un pony?”

“Estás muy grande como para un pony.”

“Un chico puede soñar.”

Harvey coloca una caja en la mesa a un lado de él y Mike ríe suavemente, seca sus manos en la toalla de la cocina antes de agarrarla. Es una cámara, lo que no es una sorpresa - ni siquiera es la primera cámara que Harvey le ha comprado. Esa fue una Diana, una cámara vintage de plástico de los 1960 que Mike le mencionó una vez a Harvey cuando le estaba hablando sobre experimentar con las luces en sus fotografías. Este es una bestia diferente: una muy, muy cara SLR de la que Harvey probablemente no pensó nada en el dinero que dio para comprarla.

“Y estos.”

Coloca tres lentes con variados enfoques, cada uno con un gran moño rojo. Mike absurdamente siente que ha entrado en uno de esos ridículos comerciales de época navideña de carros. En cualquier momento Harvey va a sacar unas llaves de un Lexus.

Es mucho, quizás es demasiado, pero al mismo tempo Mike sabe que es con buenas intenciones. El dinero es bueno, el dinero es genial, pero lo que el dinero puede comprar, lo que significa que Harvey puede darle a Mike, es más importante para Harvey que el dinero, y siempre será así. Es importante para él. Así que Mike se traga sus objeciones, y le agradece a Harvey con un beso.

“Hay algunas fotos nuevas en la mesa.”

_Fotografía 1: Dos hombres, enfrascados en su juego de ajedrez, sentados en bancas de cemento. Uno tiene extendida una mano tentativa sobre su caballo, no muy seguro de si es el movimiento correcto. El otro hombre tiene una mano contra su frente, mirando intensamente al tablero. La luz es deslumbrante, de relieve, haciéndoles lucir como estatuas de filósofos griegos._

_Fotografía 2: Un trio de chicos de preparatoria, dos de ellos mirando hoscamente a la cámara, impacientes y agresivos, las camperas de sus sudaderas cubriendo sus cabezas. El otro, el que está en medio, está sonriendo maliciosamente, cigarro entre sus labios, sus ojos iluminados con fuego y propósito._

_Fotografía 3: Harvey, acostado en medio de sábanas blancas y arrugadas, el sol iluminado a través de las ventanas y un rayo sobre él como una mancha en la ventana de cristal de una catedral, haciéndole brillar._

* * *

Mike encuentra un foro de fotógrafos amateur y empieza a subir sus fotografías para recibir críticas. Los resultados son mayormente positivos, pero las mejores críticas vienen de un usuario llamado _mamarosa23_ , quien no tiene miedo de ser honesta y decirle que le falta a sus fotografías. Es brutalmente honesta, y al principio un poco seca, pero Mike se deshace rápidamente de su ego y empieza a usar y aplicar lo que ella le ha dicho. Y sus fotografías mejoran. Mientras que antes eran bien recibidas, ahora los miembros del foro enloquecen. Así que decide crear su propio sitio web, y empieza a vender sus fotografías. Al principio es lento, pero empiezan a venderse de forma constante, y Mike siente que esto es finalmente la evidencia tangible de que está avanzando, de que encontró algo más en lo que es bueno.

Se une a Instagram y empieza a tomar fotografías con su celular junto con sus otras cámaras: capturas, detalles de las tomas, información del detrás de escenas que junta con sus fotografías de siempre para darle a sus clientes y seguidores un vistazo a su vida diaria, a su trabajo.

Y tiene un montón de seguidores. Antes de que Mike lo sepa, tiene 50, 000 seguidores, y el número sigue subiendo. Y ahora es reconocido en la calle, lo que sigue siendo extraño, casi abrumador. La gente se detiene para tomarse fotos con él y preguntarle en qué está trabajando, para comentar cuál de sus fotografías son sus favoritas, y Mike, a cambio, siempre les pide tomarles sus fotografías. Crea una sección aparte en su sitio web sólo para sus fotografías y esa página por si sola adquiere casi un seguimiento de culto. Aparentemente es algo especial para Instagram, así que empieza a dar pistas sobre donde planea tomar fotografías ese día, y siempre está un poco decepcionado cuando nadie lo descubre.

Cada día hace algo hermoso, y cada día regresa a casa a alguien hermoso, y él jamás habría adivinado de que esta podría ser su vida cuando estaba esperando fuera de la perta de su celda, esperando para ser contado.

* * *

“Tú eres uno de ellos. Es por eso que funciona, sabes.”

 _mamarosa23_ está sentada frente a él ahora, mirando algunas de sus fotografías más recientes. Su nombre real es Rosita, pero ella prefiere Rosa porque no hay forma de que ella quiera compartir su nombre con una tía homofóbica y pérdida de espacio cuando lo puede compartir con alguien quien realmente hizo algo de su maldita vida. Al menos, eso fue lo que le dijo a Mike cuando se presentó.

Rosa tamborilea con ritmo sus uñas cortas y negras contra la mesa del café mientras mira las fotografías, haciendo pausas una y otra vez para mirar más de cerca la fotografía antes de dejarla a un lado y empezar de nuevo. Tiene un montón de energía nerviosa, nota él, lo que nunca habría adivinado basado solamente en sus mensajes online.

“Podrías ser uno de ellos.”

Piensa que probablemente tenga razón, aunque como es que ella lo sabe, él no lo sabe. Él no es tan bueno para leer a la gente como Harvey.

“¿Crees que deba a hacer un autorretrato?”

Ella asiente. “Sí, pero no hasta que sepas como debe lucir, no hasta que sepas exactamente que te hace uno de ellos.”

Él ha empezado a formar series con las fotografías que ha tomado de estas personas, y cuando se lo menciono a Rosa vía online, ella le dijo que debían conocerse. Mike habría dicho que ella no era lo que él esperaba, pero él no tenía una clara imagen de ella en su cabeza, así que eso no es cierto. Pero de alguna forma le sorprendió cuando se le acercó con sus pantalones rotos, un top blanco, y una cola de caballo de pelo negro despeinado. Quizás es que ella no es tan joven como imaginó que sería. O quizás es porque esperaba que fuera menos… ¿famosa?

No esperaba que fuera Rosa Suarez, una famosa fotógrafa de moda, es a lo él se refiere.

“¿Cómo quieres titularla?”

“¿Dioses de Nueva York?” Ella levanta la mirada, la enfoca en él, y él añade rápidamente, “Hay esta cita de Kate Tempest, una parte de su poema _Brand New Ancients_ , que dice, ‘Todos los Dioses están aquí. Porque los Dioses están en nosotros.’ Y… eso es lo que veo cuando los veo a ellos.”

Quiere que le agrede; quiere lo que _entienda_. Cree que quizás lo haga, pero no puede forzarla si no lo hace. Aun así, está muy lejos de necesitar la aprobación de ella, o de alguien. Su consejo, ese sí lo tomaría muy en serio.

Ella asiente, una vez, y dice, “Okay.” Eso es todo.

“¿Por qué pasas tu tiempo en un foro de fotografía amateur?”

“¿Por qué pasas _tú_ tu tiempo en un foro de fotografía amateur?”

“Porque soy un amateur.”

“No, no lo eres.”

Él se queda callado por un minuto, entonces dice, “Porque recibo verdadera retroalimentación.”

Ella saca algunas fotografías del montón, colocándolas a un lado. “Me gusta encontrar nuevos artistas que no han sido manchados por las reglas de la escuela de arte.”

“¿No te gusta la escuela de arte?”

“No creo que sea una necesidad para que los artistas sean exitosos. Es buena para algunos, es un estorbo para otros. Me gusta encontrar a artistas que triunfan sin ella.” Termina de arreglar las fotos en la mesa y se reclina en la silla. “Estas son las fuertes. Y yo haría de él el principal.” Señala a David y su pit bull Betty. “Él evocará la más fuerte respuesta emocional.”

Eso es lo que Mike ha pensado, y se siente bien que le sea confirmado.

Rosa saca una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su bolso y escribe un poco antes de arrancar la hoja de la libreta y pasársela a través de la mesa a Mike. “Estas son algunas galería que estarían muy interesadas en tu trabajo, y con quien deberías hablar. Di mi nombre. Obtendrás tu exposición.”

Mike se le queda viendo en shock a la lista que está en su mano.

“No.” Ella mueve la cabeza y agita sus dedos hacia él. “Quita esa expresión de tu rostro. No eres afortunado, eres bueno. No te estaría dando estos nombres a menos que fueras bueno.”

“Crees que estoy listo.”

“Tú haces arte. Haces un montón de buen arte. Estás jodidamente listo.”

* * *

Durante la infancia de Mike, si había algo que celebrar, o tenía algún examen importante, o algo no iba bien y necesitaba algo de ánimo, la abuela hacia lasaña. Él no está seguro de que su intención fuera de hacerlo una tradición, pero de alguno forma en eso se convirtió, y él está agradecido de tener una copia de su receta para ahora hacérsela a Harvey. El condo huele como si la abuela estuviera con él, y mientras él corta un pepino en rodajas, desea que ella estuviera allí.

La puerta frontal se abre y se cierra y Mike grita un hola, echando el pepino en el plato de la ensalada con ayuda del cuchillo.

Harvey está callado mientras pasa, masajeando sus hombros, y Mike no tiene porque conocer a Harvey para saber que éste está tenso. “¿Día difícil?”

Él se da la vuelta y mira a Mike, quitándose el saco. Parece pensar en algo por un momento antes de asentir, aflojando su corbata. “No el mejor. Deja ir a cambiarme y entonces hablaremos.”

Mike se regresa a cortar los tomates, los añade a la ensalada, levanta la mirada cuando Harvey viene de la habitación de ambos.

“Algo huele bien.”

“La lasaña de la abuela.” Harvey se sienta frente a la mesa y Mike le pregunta, “¿Una copa de vino?”

“Por favor.” Mike le sirve una copa de Merlot y la deja frente a él. “Varner quedó libre hoy.”

Mike pregunta, con un poco de cautela, “Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?”

“Sip.”

“¿Y esperabas fallar esta vez?”

Harvey le da un sorbo a su vino, mira la copa. “Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo”

“Podría haberte dicho eso.”

Harvey deja salir una suave risa, un suspiro más que nada. “Es una mierda de ser humano. Y todo el tiempo que estuvimos preparándonos nadie dijo nada. Nadie. Y seguía creyendo que tú lo habrías hecho. Tú lo habrías dicho, mientras que  el resto de nosotros lo pensaba. Y eso me hizo enojar más.” Mira a Mike con intensidad. “¿Qué clase de sistema deja a Varner libre y te manda a ti a prisión?”

Mike no sabe que decir. No sabe si Harvey espera enojo o tristeza o frustración o conmiseración. No era el resultado que ninguno de los dos quería, eso es seguro. Pero en este punto, es lo que es. Mike cumplió su condena. Varner no. La vida es una mierda de esas algunas veces.

“Las victorias no sienten tan dulces sin ti allí.”

“Y esta no se siente como una para nada.”

Deja la copa en la mesa, voltea el banquillo. “Me pregunto si esto es algo que quiero seguir haciendo.”

Mike no sabe que decir, aparte de lo más honesto. “Lo que quieras hacer, estoy aquí.”

Harvey le sonríe, una sonrisa grande, y ladea su cabeza. “Creo que eso fue lo que te dije a ti.”

“Las palabras son aplicables a ti tanto como lo fueron para mí.”

Harvey asiente, lentamente. “Debiste haber tenido un mejor día que yo.”

“Hoy conocí a Rosa.”

“¿En serio? ¿Cómo era?”

Mike piensa por un minuto, saca algunos aderezos de ensalada del refrigerador, se los muestra a Harvey para que escoja. Este señala a la vinagreta balsámica y Mike regresa los demás al refrigerador.

“Cuarenta y tantos…Latina… _super cool_. Y aparentemente una fotógrafa de modas famosa.”

“¿Qué?”

“Sí, súper famosa. Y me dio una lista de galerías y personas para contactar. Creo que voy a tener mi propia exposición muy pronto.”

“Eso es increíble.”

Mike asiente repetidamente. Horas después, y aun está un poco aturdido. Él jamás habría creído que esto era posible mientras estaba en Danbury. Era sólo una lejana esperanza, una posibilidad, cuando estaba contando los días, esperando aguantar.

Es sólo ahora que se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de cuantos días han pasado desde que cruzó esas puertas.

Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de contar.

* * *

Resulta que Miles Kerr de la Galería Steinman siente la misma intensidad que Rosa sobre su trabajo, porque ahora Mike tiene una exposición.

Le habla a Harvey desde la acera y Harvey se sale de una junta y le hace prometer a Mike que pasará por él para que Harvey puede llevarlo a almorzar para celebrar. Le habla a Jenny, le habla a Rosa, y sube un mensaje en su sitio web diciéndole a sus visitantes que vuelvan pronto para un anuncio especial.

Él sabe lo que Rosa dijo, y después de hoy, es fácil admitir que es talentoso, que es _bueno_.

Pero, rayos, de todas formas en esos momentos se siente muy afortunado.

* * *

“Creo que has movido esa fotografía de un lado a otro cinco veces ya.”

Mike deja la fotografía en la mesa y se deja ir hacia el sillón, a en medio de las piernas de Harvey con un suspiro. “Probablemente lo he hecho, pero mañana empiezan la instalación, y tengo que estar seguro del orden.” Apunta hacia las fotografías, dispersas frente a él. “¿Tiene sentido para ti? ¿Ves lo que quiero lograr? ¿Te gusta?”

“Es perfecto.”

“Lo dices porque sí.”

“No es cierto. Y deja de usarme como una táctica de distracción. Lo que importa es como te sientas tú al respecto, y ya sabes cómo quieres que tu exposición luzca. Sólo estás dudando de ti mismo.”

Harvey mueve el hombro de Mike gentilmente con su rodilla y Mike se levanta, y se deja caer en el sillón que está al lado de Harvey con un suspiro. “Sí, probablemente tengas razón.”

“Usualmente la tengo.”

“Ah, la modestia Specter trabajando.”

Harvey sólo sonríe con malicia y cambia de canal mientras Mike toma su laptop. Escribe una actualización para su sitio web, checa las fotografías del foro, y empieza a buscar por allí. Responde a algunos comentarios en Instagram, checa twitter, y pasa por Pinterest.

“Harvey.”

Harvey baja la mirada cuando Mike coloca la laptop en el regazo de Harvey, el buscador abierto en una tienda de ropa. Una tienda de ropa que parece estar vendiendo una camisa con lo que parece ser una fotografía de Mike. “¿No es esa tuya?”

Él toma la laptop de regreso, saca la fotografía, luego  la coloca de vuelta en el regazo de Harvey. Harvey compara ambas, pero es bastante obvio que sip, es la fotografía de Mike. Es una serie de fotografías que Mike estaba tomando de los paisajes de Nueva York, en este caso una fotografía del balneario de Coney Island.

“¿Tienes disclaimers en tu sitio web?”

“Por supuesto.”

“¿Todas tus fotografías tienen marca de agua?”

“Es pequeña, pero allí está.”

Mike agranda la fotografía en su sitio web y saca su fotografía ya subida al lado de la fotografía de la camisa. Allí está definitivamente una marca de agua, una que la compañía de ropa se encargó de cortar.

“Okay.”

“¿Okay?”

“Sí, okay.” Él le regresa la laptop a Mike y se levanta con una sonrisa. “Esto será divertido.”

“¿Divertido?”

“Los destrozaré. Y vaya que lo voy a disfrutar.”

Mike se da la vuelta en el sillón, brazos descansando sobe el respaldo mientras mira a Harvey caminar por el condo. “Es Urban Threads. Son una manufacturera de ropa muy importante, Harvey.”

Este se detiene en la puerta de su oficina. “Sí, lo son. Y no debieron meterse contigo.”

* * *

Mike esta nervioso. Si Harvey estuviera allí, no dudaría en comentar el número de veces que Mike ha ajustado su corbata, o las mangas de su camisa. O colocaría con calma una mano sobre la muñeca de Mike, deteniendo cualquier movimiento. Haría sentir a Mike un poco más cómodo. Pero él no está allí.

Le habló temprano desde el trabajo, diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde, pero que definitivamente estaría allí antes de que la exposición iniciara. Se oía bien, mejor de lo que ha estado en un tiempo. Últimamente su trabajo lo ha estado drenando, y Mike desearía saber cómo ayudarlo. Mike desearía que él tuviera un poco de lo que Mike tiene ahora.

“¡Mike, esto es increíble!” Jenny desliza su brazo por el suyo, dándole a su antebrazo un afectivo apretón. “Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.”

Mueve su cabeza, negando. En realidad está estupefacta, y descansa su barbilla en el hombro de él. Es apabullado por el orgullo de ella.

“Gracias.”

Rosa está ahora a un lado, parcialmente escondida por la curva de la pared, mirando en silencio una pieza que Mike decidió agregar la noche anterior. No quiere interrumpirla - ella le encontrará después si necesita decirle algo. Él no le mostró esa foto a ella - de hecho, nunca le ha mostrado antes esta foto a nadie. Es tan personal que está un poco sorprendido de haber decidido incluirla, pero su exposición se sentía incompleta sin ella. Rosa probablemente le diría que dice mucho de él como del tema de la exposición, y casi con seguridad que estaría en lo cierto.

“Lo siento, llegué tarde. Hola, Jenny.”

Jenny sonríe y dice, “Hola Harvey,” antes de de darle al brazo de Mike otro apretón y alejarse para ver más del trabajo de Mike.

Harvey mira a su alrededor, dándose la vuelta lentamente para observar toda la habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mike lo mira por un minuto.

“Me sorprende ver de lo que eres capaz.”

“Hay una en particular que quiero mostrarte.”

Harvey sigue a Mike, y se detienen frente a la fotografía en la que Rosa estaba tan concentrada, esa que Mike no le había mostrado a nadie aún, ni siquiera a Harvey.

_Harvey, alistándose para el trabajo, con su camisa Oxford abierta, una pequeña y brillante cicatriz visible en su pecho. Acaba de terminar de afeitarse, y hay un poco de crema de afeitar en el lóbulo de su oreja que aún no ha notado. Está agarrando su corbata con una mano, mirando justo a la cámara. Nadie más miraría de esa forma a la cámara de Mike, y Harvey nunca miraría de esa forma a la cámara de alguien más, pero si Mike tomara miles de fotografías de Harvey, observaría esa mirada una y otra y otra vez. Es el retrato de dos personas, no una._

Harvey mira la fotografía por un largo tiempo, y Mike le mira a él. Finalmente, él sonríe a la fotografía y dice, “Hoy renuncié.”

“¿Renunciaste?”

Si Mike suena sorprendido, es sólo porque es así como siempre ha conocido a Harvey. Esto es una gran parte de él, de alguna forma es difícil imaginarle haciendo algo más.

“Así es.”

Mike se da cuenta rápidamente de que le está viendo, boquiabierto, y cierra su boca. Lame sus labios, entonces dice, “Okay.”

Harvey, divertido, dice, “Okay.”

Mike pudo ser el que fue a prisión, pero no es el único que tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que hicieron. Y si Harvey no puede hacerlo más, Mike lo entiende más que nadie.

“Antes de que empieces con un discurso motivacional sobre que puedo ser lo quiera ser, déjame detenerte. Seguiré siendo un abogado. Sólo que seré tu abogado.”

“¿Mío? Dudo que tengas mucho que hacer."

“Hoy aprendí algo interesante cuando pasé por las oficinas principales de Urban Threads con nuestra demanda. La playera con tu fotografía ha estado a la venta por dos semanas, y en esas dos semanas, se ha convertido en una del top ten de las playeras que más ventas les ha dado. Creo que hemos apenas arañado la superficie de lo que es posible con tu trabajo. Veamos a donde nos lleva. Yo trabajé en el lado de los negocios, y tú te encargaras de lo creativo.”

Mike se ríe, rasca su barbilla.

“¿Qué?”

“Unos meses atrás dijiste que no estarías seguro sobre nosotros no trabajando juntos de nuevo.”

Harvey sonríe. “Bueno, allí lo tienes, también soy vidente.”

Mike rueda los ojos y la sonrisa de Harvey se ensancha. “Okay… haremos esto.” Lo acerca por un rápido beso. “Así que tenemos dos razones para celebrar esta noche.”

“Celebraremos por mi mañana. Esta noche se trata de ti.”  Miles capta la mirada de Harvey y este asiente y pregunta a Mike. “¿Estás listo? Están a punto de abrir las puertas.”

Mike inhala profundamente y toma una copa de champagne de la bandeja que trae el camarero que pasa a un lado de él, terminándola de un solo trago. Ajusta su corbata una vez más y dice, “Listo.”

* * *

Mike camina alrededor, charla, escucha las conversaciones de la gente, pero la mayoría de su tiempo se va con las personas de sus fotografías, quienes están allí, todos, tras la invitación de Mike. María es emocional, le abraza con fuerza, le dice que nunca nadie le había tomado antes una fotografía tan hermosa. David está callado, y observa su fotografía por un largo tiempo. Mike cree verle limpiarse una lágrima, pero pudo haberlo imaginado.

Miles se lo lleva por allí y por allá para que conozca a varias personas, y antes de lo que sepa, más de la mitad de sus piezas han sido vendidas, incluyendo la de David y su pit bull Betty. Harvey le mantiene alimentado, y está agradecido por ello, puesto que no ha comido nada desde la noche anterior. Había estado muy ansioso.

Se topa con Jenny de nuevo, quien le da otra brillante sonrisa, y Rosa, quien le da un cálido gesto, y cuando se voltea, observa a Benjamín mirando a una de sus fotografías, y se encuentra así mismo preguntándose cuanto tiempo él lleva allí.

“Realmente eres muy talentoso.”

Ni siquiera aparta la mirada de la fotografía mientras lo dice.

“Gracias.”

“Aunque tu sitios web necesita ayuda.”

“Lo diseñé yo mismo.”

“Lo puede notar.” Es dicho de forma tan simple que Mike no puede evitar reír, y Benjamín le da una breve sonrisa, finalmente dejando de mirar la fotografía de Mike. “El trabajo no es lo mismo sin ti.”

“No he estado allí en más de dos años.”

“Lo sé.”

Mike hace una pausa. “Me alegra que estés aquí.”

Benjamín asiente “Podría rediseñar tu sitio web por ti.”

“No tienes por qué hacerlo.”

“Claro que sí. Necesitas un mejor flujo de trabajo y organización. Casi me pierdo la hora de tu exposición porque no tienes ni idea de cómo usar adecuadamente los widgets. Asumo que la instalaste vía wordpress.”

Mike ha escuchado lo suficiente y levanta ambas manos en rendición. “Okay, bien. Tienes el trabajo.”

Él asiente una vez, se voltea para observar la fotografía que está frente a él. “Esta es mi favorita.”

Mike sonríe. “Te haré una copia.”

Es lo menos que puede hacer.

* * *

“Entonces, recibí una llamada de Urban Threads.”

Mike se asoma desde el baño. “¿Y?”

“La producción de la playera ha sido detenida, ha sido sacada de sus tiendas y de su sitio web, y van a enviar un cheque con las regalías que por derecho son tuyas.”

“Esa debió haber sido una carta impresionante.”

Harvey sonríe. “Yo soy un hombre impresionante.”

Mike se acerca y quita la laptop del regazo de Harvey, dejándola con cuidado a un lado en su cama, se sube a la cama y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Se inclina y, justo antes de besarle, dice, “Sin argumentos sobre eso.”

El día fue muy largo, y Mike está muy cansado como para hacer algo más, y lo demuestra al bostezar en medio del beso. Gruñe y se deja caer a un lado, y Harvey se ríe. “Dime cómo te sientes realmente.”

Mike se ríe mientras mira el techo, deja una mano sobre su estómago. Entonces voltea su rostro y pregunta, “Así que ¿cómo fue? ¿Salir de la oficina por última vez?”

Harvey tendrá que regresar para recoger sus cosas, o enviar alguien que las recoja, pero Mike no puede evitar sentir que una era está terminando, algo que nunca imaginó que pasaría cuando convenció a Harvey de que le diera el trabajo hace más de cuatro años.

“Louis me hizo un gesto cuando me fui. Supongo que significó algo, pero es Louis, así que quien sabe.”

Mike se voltea de lado y apoya la barbilla en la mano y pregunta, “¿Cómo lo tomó Jessica?”

“Estaba enojada, pero no creo que estuviera tan sorprendida. Y con todo eso, fue cortés.”

Mike está un poco asustando por preguntar. “¿Y Donna?”

“Empezó con la ley del hielo y luego se transformó en ira. Quería saber cómo es que podía hacerle esto a ella.”

“Lo siento.”

“Yo no. Le permití un montón de libertades, y ahora eso se termina.”

“¿Porque te ha conocido por mucho tiempo?”

Él asiente. “Y porque por un tiempo, ella sabía cosas sobre mí que nadie más sabía. Sobre mi papá, sobre Marcus, sobre ti. Las personas que importaban.” Se pone de lado. “La siguiente persona para la que trabaje no le permitirá esas libertades.”

“Le espera una ruda realidad.”

“Sí.”

Mike extiende una mano, traza con sus dedos la quijada de Harvey. “Ahora realmente es nosotros contra el mundo, ¿cierto?”

“Creo que siempre lo fue.”

Mike exhala, inhala, finalmente deja que el cansancio le engulla. Se mueve un poco más cerca de Harvey y dice, “Realmente crees eso.”

La voz de Harvey es suave, somnolienta. “Lo hago.”

* * *

“Harvey, este queso cuesta treinta dólares.” Harvey le mira y toma el queso de su mano, echándolo al carrito del supermercado y se aleja sin comentario alguno. “Okaaay.”

Zabar no está muy lleno, y es extrañamente agradable hacer esto juntos. Mike nunca imaginó al hacer las compras juntos como una actividad para crear lazos, pero es divertido, aunque los gustos de Harvey tiendan a ser más caros que los de Mike. Aún se está acostumbrado a eso.

“Sabes, es posible hacer una gran comida sin un queso de treinta dólares.”

Harvey pone una bolsa de manzanas en el carrito, se inclina hacia él y dice suavemente, “Apuesto a que puedo cambiar tu opinión sobre eso.”

De ninguna forma Mike aceptará esa apuesta, y a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa de Harvey, él lo sabe.

“¿Puedes agarrar un bote de crema espesa?”

Mike se endereza, saluda, y dice, “Aye aye, capitán,” antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los productos lácteos. Le ayuda a una anciana a  tomar algo del estante superior antes de agarrar su propio bote de crema y ella le dice que es “tan buen joven” y le palmea la mejilla. Mike le pregunta si le puede tomar una foto, y ella acepta, pero sólo si él se la toma con ella.

Está subiendo su selfie a Instagram cuando oye a alguien decir, “¿Mike?” Él levanta la mirada.

No es que nunca haya pensado en toparse con ella. Pero hay un montón de gente en Manhattan, y ella no le ha pasado por la cabeza desde que él dejó la prisión. Ella es _antes_ , y Mike ahora vive en el después. En el ahora.

Su voz es suave, cautelosa. “No sabía que estabas fuera de prisión.”

Suena herida, pero esta es la primera vez que él oye de ella en dos años, y por muy cruel que pueda sonar, Mike ha terminado con esa parte de su vida, con la persona que pretendía ser. Rachel no habría querido ser parte de esta nueva vida, y más importante, no habría encajado. Tomó casi nada para convencerle de que estaba mejor sin él, y ahora ambos están mejor por eso.

“Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?”

“Comprando crema espesa.”

“No me refería a eso.”

“Lo sé.”

Están allí de pie, en un incómodo silencio, y Mike se pregunta cuánto tiempo tomará antes de que Harvey venga a buscarlo. Sólo toma alrededor de treinta segundos coger un bote de crema.

“Oye, nena, tengo el-” Un hombre se detiene junto al carrito de Rachel, deja una caja de pasta en la canasta. “¿Quién es él?”

Mike mira a Rachel, nota lo tensa que está, como sus manos se aferran con fuerza alrededor de la agarradera del carrito. Y por primera vez, también nota el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Mike se atrevería a suponer que su nuevo prometido no sabe nada de él, y Mike no será quien rompa esa burbuja.

“Uh… nadie.” Mike le sonríe y muestra el bote. “Tu prometida me estaba señalando donde estaba la crema ácida.”

“Oh,” dice con facilidad. “Eso fue muy amable, cariño.” Le sonríe a Rachel, luego le sonríe a Mike. “Ten un buen día.”

“Ustedes también, gracias. Y felicidades.”

Mike se voltea con una sonrisa y se regresa a Harvey y su queso de $30, sintiendo la mirada de Rachel en su espalda durante todo el camino.

* * *

Una última fotografía: el autorretrato de Mike.

_Mike, de pie y descalzo en Central Park, oscurecido por la puesta de sol, un rayo de luz asomándose apenas por su hombro. Está mirando directamente a la cámara, sin moverse, mientras una ligera brisa mueve su cabello. Su sudadera está parcialmente cerrada y debajo de ella, está vistiendo una playera gris con letras rojas._

_Universidad de Harvard. Es broma._


End file.
